Rise and Fall
by sugarlover1
Summary: After Cordelia's rise to supremacy, things happened, causing the Coven to become nothing again. But, with new witches, and Cordelia's health getting worse, a new Supreme must be chosen in a world where everyone knows the witches, but are still disliked. Rated T for violence.
1. Welcome to the Coven

**Episode 1-Welcome To The Coven**

**I don't own American Horror Story, and any new ideas are either mine or an inspiration for this story.**

**...**

A black car is slowly rolling down a street towards a gated house of white color. Inside the car in the back, a pale, white girl with brown hair, black tank top and leggings is looking out the window, thinking of what was going to happen next. _This isn't real..._ she asks herself..._I'm not a witch...they're just lying to me...making me join a cult or something..._

The car stops in front of a house, and a blond, cute boy looks at me, along with a brown-haired girl in black. The boy asks me, "What was your name again? Forgot..."

"Sara...Sara Matthews..."

The boy smiles, "Nice...I'm Kyle...the butler here..." he points the girl next to him, "And this is Zoe Benson...my girlfriend.

In Sara's mind, she sighs. _Well...I hoped..at least._

Kyle opens the door for Sara, and she follows Kyle and Zoe to the front gates of the house, "Hey..." Zoe tells me, "What's the matter, nervous?" I nod. "Well...don't be...just because the Supreme's around doesn't mean you need to be afraid..."_ What Supreme?_

Zoe lifts her right hand at the gates, and the gates slowly open...with no energy..._what? _

Zoe chuckles, whispers something to Kyle, and they all began walking over to the front opens the door for both the ladies, and Zoe starts the tour, "Welcome to the Coven...it's pretty empty in here...stuff has been happening and well...no one really lives here anymore!"

Sara looks confused and asks, "What do you mean 'stuff? Did something bad happen? You look upset..."

Zoe looks annoyed, "You sound nosy...pretty annoying but...whatever..." she starts walking through the house, "Follow me." I turn back to see Kyle smiling. I feel embarrassed, so I turn and follow Zoe.

"You are a witch Sara...like all the girls in this Coven right now...we have Cordelia Goode...the reigning Supreme...and our butler...Kyle..my boyfriend! And...there's the witch council...which is me and Queenie...this other witch here...and finally...4 other witches...just regular ones...like you...you're the fifth one to arrive..."

"Wait!" Sara asks, "Wasn't Cordelia on TV...talking about the witches and it being like a 'haven' for them? Why are there only 5 of us? Chances are...a lot would be here..."

Zoe looks at Sara hard, like she's asked the hardest question ever, "No time for that Sara..."

Despite this, Sara keeps asking, "And how am I a witch? You opened that gate by lifting your hand! I can't do that! It doesn't make sense!"

"Then wait...maybe your powers will come out later." Sara turns as she is frightened by Kyle randomly talking right behind her.

Zoe walks up to both, "All right...let's let Sara meet the other girls...come on Kyle..." she holds his back, and both walk off. Sara stares as Kyle smiles and waves goodbye. Sara simply just stands there, confused and in fear of what was coming.

Soon deciding to move, Sara walks around to see what was in this Coven. She enters a large room with seats, many paintings of women, and candles.

A TV is heard with a show with girls on it. Two girls are in there. Sara slowly walks in there, trying not to scare them. She eyes a black and curly-haired girl with a green shirt and black pants. She was on her phone, listening to music. Sara then turns over to a blond-haired girl. She wore a pink tank top with blue, ripped booty jeans. She was watching TV, drinking a glass of wine. Weird. How old was she?

Sara prepares to leave until the blond girl gets up and points her finger at Sara, causing Sara to fly herself onto the closest couch. Sara is able to gain herself, but watches both girls get close to her, "What are you doing?!" Sara yells.

The black-haired girl tells the blond, "Seriously? Be nice! How'd you even know she was coming?"

"Lily...buffoon..." the blond girl says, "I'm smarter than you...so don't be surprised." she turns to Sara and smiles, "Hey...I'm Samantha Scrogger...but call me Sam! I'm a witch here...one of the first ones her after Cordelia became Supreme!"

"And she is the Supreme's pet too!" Lily, the black-haired girl mumbles.

"Shut up!" Sam yells. The commotion frightened Sara, was this how witches were like with each other?

Sara stands up and starts to leave the room, "Um...yeah..I gotta go...um..see the others so..."

"See ya at dinner!" Lily cheers. She sits herself into a couch, looking at her phone.

Sam smiles at Sara and grabs a plate of bread. She hands it to Sara, "As an intro to the Coven...have some bread Kyle made...have you seen him?!" Sara nods slowly. "Great! He's too cute...too bad he's with that girl...Zoe...weirdo...anyways! Bread?"

Sara stares at the piece of bread. Honestly, she was hungry, "Is there a kitchen...or microwave to heat it up with butter?"

"No probs!" Sam touches the piece of bread. A few seconds later, the bread got thicker and warmer, like she was the microwave. Sam hands the piece to Sara, "Here ya go! Meet the others! Bye!"

Lily chuckles, "Hey Sara! Sam's just like a microwave...hot but without any other purpose but to heat things up...like arguments!" she laughs hard, and Sara chuckles as well. Sam walks off, and Sara heads to the kitchen.

Sara opens up the doors to the kitchen, and immediately hears a crashing sound. She eyes a redhead girl with black clothes on the floor trying to clean up these cups on the floor. She then eyes a girl that looks Brazilian with brown hair and skinny clothing, floating a cup with her finger. "Hey...you the new girl around here...Sara?" Sara nods. "Well I'm Nicole! A witch over here!" She points to the redhead trying to clean up the mess, "That's Anna...fairly new here...but...that's it! Have you seen Lily and Sam?" Sara nods again. Nicole brings Sara close to her mouth, "Between you and me...don't trust Sam...she's a walking, talking, living nightmare!"

Anna gets up and smiles, "Hey! I'm Anna...a pyrokinetic witch!"

"Pyrokinetic? What's that?" Sara asks.

Nicole butts in, "Pyrokinesis is a witch power that lets you create and manipulate fire. Anna's like the only one who can snuff out fires in this Coven...but maybe Cordelia knows..."

"Where's Cordelia?" Sara asks, "Is the Supreme creepy?"

"Not really...but she's pretty quiet...not sure why..." Anna says.

Silence is in the kitchen, but the door opens, and Sam and Lily walk in, "So...is the party ready?!" Sam yells. She grabs a bottle of vodka and starts chugging it down. Anna whispers to Sara, "She's pretty crude...but...just mind her..."

"I heard that!" Sam yells. She points at Sara, "Between you and me..if you want protection from idiots like the witches here...look for me!"

All of a sudden, a door opens, and the girls stare at a tall, blonde woman walking in with Zoe, Kyle, and a dark-skinned woman. She's pretty big.

The tall, blonde woman looks at Sara, "So...Sara's arrived..." she puts her hand out, "Cordelia Goode...currently the reigning Supreme."

The big, dark girl shakes Sara's hand, "You haven't met me yet...Queenie...part of the witch council along with Zoe."

Sam whispers to Sara, "Queenie's pretty cool...but a bitch..."

"You sure I'm the only one, Sam?" Queenie asks.

"Mind your business!" Sam yells, then goes back to drinking vodka.

Cordelia takes a seat and makes Sara sit as well, "So...nervous about being apart of the Coven? Any questions or concerns? I don't want you to be uncomfortable..."

Sara shakes her head, "No...none...I guess..."

"Well then..." Cordelia begins, pointing at Kyle, "Guess it's time for dinner!"

Kyle smiles and heads off to the kitchen, but Sam grunts and puts her right hand in the air, "Oh...I got something for y'all!"

"What?" Cordelia asks.

"To celebrate Sara coming to the Coven, all the witches are invited to come to one of my friend's parties! It's tonight...but where black...like a true squad!"

Queenie stares at Sam annoyingly, "A party? Didn't Cordelia say no interactions with anyone?"

"Well maybe you should be tougher with rules!" Sam responds, "Anyways, we down tonight girls?"

The other witches stare at each other, then nod.

"Haven't been out in forever...would be nice..." Nicole responds. Anna and Lily nod. Then finally, Sara nods as well. Sam picks up a black coat, "Then let's go! Bye y'all!"

All the young witches begin getting ready, and they all meet in the front of the Coven. Sam is smoking a cigarette, annoying the others, "So...let's head to the car!" Sam cheers. She walks down to the gates, points her fingers at the gates, and the gates open like what Zoe did that afternoon. All the witches entered the black car, and Sam started driving off to the party with the other witches talking quietly.

Anna lit up a cigar by just looking at it, and handed it to Nicole, who opened up a window to let the smoke out.

Annoyed, Lily asks, "Could you not? It's really smelly in here..."

Nicole responds, "The windows open...it'll be fine! Talk with the new girl there...she seems pretty bored!"

Lily looks at Sara, who was on her phone, "You know, Cordelia doesn't let use use phone, right? Like...never...?"

Sam notices Lily's conversation and butts in, "She doesn't care...she hasn't done shit for the Coven in a LONG time!"

"Hey! Don't mess with Cordelia! She could kill you by just looking at you!" Lily yells back.

The car arrives and parks in the front of a large mansion with glowing lights and loud music. Sam quickly tells Lily, "I can say what I want...so don't mess with me!" The witches open up the doors and start walking on the front lawn of the mansions to the front doors. It's pretty quiet, but the closer they get to the door, the louder things get.

Sam is the one to knock on the door, and a blond, tall guy walks up and laughs, "Well...guess the witches are here! Get in!"

Sam and Nicole laugh and run in followed by Lily, Anna, and Sara. Sam and Nicole started running around to different parts of the mansion where music and noise was heard, but the other 3 witches just stood there, awkwardly.

"Come on girls! Party!" the blond guys say, passing them beer, "Try it!" He hands one to Anna, and she starts to walk off. Lily gets one and hands another to Sara, and both start heading over into the real party zone.

**...**

Sam is seen in the living room making out with a guy. They seem to be getting down pretty hard, and Nicole is also in the living room playing some game with others. The scene then goes to Anna in the kitchen searching for food and drinks. She looks in the fridge, but gets upset at how little there was. She heads over to the pantry, and sighs when she sees nothing in there. She turns over to leave the kitchen but bumps into someone, who drops their drink.

"Sorry!" Anna yells, and gets down to clean up the mess. The girl whose drink fell looked at Anna in a mean way. She walks off, mumbling, "witch bitch..." causing Anna to just stare at the floor.

Outside of the loud house, Lily and Sara were sitting on the porch talking.

"You look pretty nervous... ever been to a party?" Lily asks Sara. Sara shakes her head and Lily sips some wine, "Get used to it... Sam always gets us out there... even though Cordelia doesn't let us..."

"Why?" Sara curiously asks.

Lily shrugs, "I'm pretty new at the Coven... if you wanna know anything about the Coven... ask Sam. She's been here ever since Cordelia became Supreme..."

Sara thinks about it, but decides not to ask since she doesn't really like Sam.

Eventually, lights appear on the road, and police cars arrive. People get louder, and Lily and Sam notice how people are leaving, so should they?

Men arrive at the doors and demand that they get into the party, but the kids start to rebel, and curse out and throw bottles at the officers. Eventually, screaming is heard and everyone outside notices a large fire inside the house. Loud noises ensue and people start rushing out. The noises and chaos make the officers confused, and are soon overpowered by the terrified kids running from the sudden fire. Lily and Sara run over to the Coven's car, and see Sam running with Anna behind her holding a motionless Nicole.

"GET IN!" Sam screams, and all the witches jump in quickly, with Sam pushing the pedal, forcing the car through the chaos of the party's front yard.

Anna lays down Nicole on her lap and tries to revive her, "Nicole! Can you hear me? Nicole!?"

"What happened?!" Lily yells to Sam, who was nervous looking and driving very fast.

"Sam!" Lily yells again.

"Apparently, Sam and Nicole got into a fight over a boy, and Sam launched a knife at Nicole's chest, and she got stabbed!" Anna yells, trying to stop Nicole's bleeding, "Sam! Get us to a hospital! Maybe we can save her!"

Sam is teary-eyed, "No... we're witches... we can't get out in public like that..."

"Then why did you let us out if Cordelia said no?" Sara asks Sam.

Sam doesn't answer, and drives and parks up quickly in the front of the Coven. The witches get out and head past the gates inside the Coven, where Cornelia, Kyle, and the Witches Council were having dinner together. Anna drops Nicole onto the floor, revealing her bloody clothes. Zoe and Kyle head to Nicole's body in shock. Queenie sits at her seat, looking unmoved at the situation. Cordelia stands next to Nicole's body, and sighs, "Bury her... now..."

Sara looks surprised, "But we're witches! Don't you have some ability to revive a dead body or something?!"

"No..." Queenie says, with everyone turning to her, "It's a rule that once a witch is dead they must be buried... regardless if another witch can use Vitalum Vitalis to revive them..."

Cordelia turns to Queenie, "She's right... now Kyle... bury her..."

Kyle sighs, and heads off to probably gather his things to bury Nicole.

Lily takes a seat and grabs a tissue to wipe her tears, "Sam... why? Why bring us to that party?"

"Not surprised honestly..." Zoe says, glaring at Sam.

Sam, mad at what was happening, stormed out of the kitchen.

Cordelia looks at Sara, who is quietly standing near Nicole's dead body, "Anna... please show Sara her room... her first day at the Coven must've really given her a shake..."

Anna heads to Sara and motions her out of the kitchen. Queenie gets up to clean up with Zoe, Cordelia leaves the kitchen to her room, and Kyle gets back to bury Nicole.

...

The Coven was quiet. The night was warm and quiet, only bugs made noises. All the witches were asleep, but one was in the bathroom.

Cordelia got out of the bathtub and walked off to her mirror to comb her wet hair, but the usual blond hair wasn't the only thing in her hair.

Quietly and quickly, Cordelia began ripping out the grey hair forming on her head... her tears in her eyes began, and gave up in frustration, and walked out of the bathroom, leaving the Coven in silence.

...

Thanks for reading... if anyone could inform me on how Supreme's emerge and fall... that would be great.


	2. High School Woes

**Episode 2-High School Woes**

**I don't own AHS or anything about it.**

**...**

Lily is seen in her room, combing her hair. Kyle had come to all the witches rooms and told them to be up and ready by 8:00 a.m. She woke up a bit late, but she usually didn't wake up this early anyway. Once she was ready, she headed to the living room where Cordelia, Kyle, and the other witches were. She noticed the young witches with backpacks by their side, something she never sees, "What's going on?" Lily asks.

"In order for us witches to fully assimilate ourselves with regular humans, you all should in with school..." Cordelia says, smiling, "It's not fun... but you all need something to do..."

Sam notices Anna with red, dry eyes sitting next to Zoe, who seems to be calming Anna, "Zoe, what's wrong with Anna?"

"She's upset that she'll get in trouble with the cops cause she started the fire at the party...with her powers..." Zoe looks at Kyle, who looks down.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have burnt that table!" Sam sarcastically says.

Zoe looks annoyed at Sam, who simply looks away to Sara, "So Sara..." Sam begins, "How's your first night?"

Sara makes a small smile, "Okay I guess...maybe school would be good..."

"School...good? Please! Why are we den doing this Cordelia? It's useless, everyone knows about us!" Sam turns to Cordelia, who is sitting down.

"Cordelia already mentioned why..." Sara mumbles. Sam turns to her in annoyance, but shakes it off.

Kyle begins to the door, "Well...we better get going...Zoe...wanna come with me?"

Zoe smiles and motions the young witches to follow her outside. They leave the door and leave the gates and seat themselves in the black car. Kyle and Zoe sat in the front, while the other 4 witches sat in the back, feeling a bit tight from the small space. Kyle began the car, and it started driving off onto the main roads.

Lily looks at Anna, who seems still and quiet, "Girl...stop worrying about it...if something asks us about it...we can deal with it..."

"True!" Sam happily says, opening up a window to let the smoke of a cigarette leave the car, "We're witches...and if other non-witches never come to the Coven...then we'll be fine!"

Zoe listens closely at what Sam just said, then looked at Kyle, looking at the road. Both looked a bit tense.

The car drove up across from the school, and parked itself. Kyle looks back to the girls, "Have fun! You all need to be together by the end of the day!"

Sam gets out first, sarcastically saying, "We know! No one wants to know us 'cause they're scared!" The rest of the witches leave the car, and all prepare to cross the street. Without hesitation, Sam goes across, with Anna following. Lily was stopped by Sara, so both watch Anna and Sam walk inside the school.

"Why are you stopping me, school's at 9!" Lily whines.

"No..it's important!" Sara starts, "Okay...in my room, I found a book called 'Powers..' It talked about all the powers in witchcraft...really weird..but we're witches apparently so..."

Lily chuckles, "Stop denying that you're a witch! You're at the Coven...so you're obviously a witch! You just haven't done shit to prove yourself! Show me one of the powers you saw in the book!"

Sara nods, then stares at a boy near them. He was tall, cute, and waiting to cross the busy street. Sara looked at him for a few seconds with intense focus. The boy starts walking across the street, but immediately stoops in the middle, causing traffic and chaos. Sara looks away, and the boy notices the mess _he_ caused. He starts running off into the school.

Sara smiles and looks at Lily, "Mind control..."

Lily smiles, "Well...let's go!" Then both start running through the traffic trying to fix themselves after the boy stopped in the middle of the road.

**...**

The scene moves over to Anna in a math classroom. She's in the front rows, and notices many classmates-who were also at the party-come in and take a seat. She almost gags when she sees Sam..._shit..._

Sam smiles at Anna, who is being followed by a bunch of other people. They all head to the back of the classroom. When class starts, the teacher seems to hardly care for the clique sitting in the back of the thought this was the witches's first day, Sam was already popular-probably from all those parties-and the other 3 witches were nothing-just uncomfortable girls afraid of being confronted by non-believers.

Class dismisses, and the scene switches over to Biology, where coincidentally, Lily and Sara were in together. It was a dissection lab, and had to cut open dead frogs and birds. Everyone was told to parter up, but Lily had no one, so she worked with Sara and another boy.

At the lab table, the boy brings out the knife while Sara brought out the animals. Lily watched them, but identified the boy, and was surprised. Before the boy started the experiment, Lily pushed Sara off to the side and whispered, "That's the guy from this morning! The one you used mind-control on! What if he knows about it?!"

"Doubt it..." Sara answers, "Let's just be friends with him...won't hurt..." Sara walks back over to her lab table with Lily following. "I'm Sara..." she points at Lily, "And this is Lily...what's yours?"

The boy looks at both of them, "Ryan...you're the witches, huh?" Both girls look at each other awkwardly, and Sara nods, "Yep...but don't worry, we won't throw you against a wall or something!" Ryan chuckles, with the other girls joining later.

Once the lab was over, the class started cleaning up, putting away the animals and wiping down the tables with blood on it. To the side, Lily was holding a dead bird that hadn't been dissected at all. In one palm, she held the dead part, and in the other, she put her hand over the bird. She put her palms together and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, her eyes opened and opened her palms. A bird flew straight out of her hands! It started flying around, scaring some of the classmates. It found an open window, and left, shocking the class. Lily then goes to helping clean up, with a small smile.

...

Lunch was havoc. People were everywhere, searching for food...searching for a table to sit at. Obviously, Sam had sat with her group and was laughing loudly, having tons of fun. Meanwhile, Anna, Lily, and Sara were sitting together at a small table, eating quietly. Annoyed by the silence, Lily begins a conversation, "So how's school so far?"

Sara nods, "Fine." Anna nods and points her fork at Sara, "Same." Lily smiles and goes back to eating. Suddenly, Sam appears behind Anna, "Hey girl!"

Anna looks surprised, but asks, "What?"

"Oh, just wanna show my witch powers off to my REAL friends!" Sam chuckles then disappears into nowhere. She then reappears back at her lunch table, on the other side of where Anna, Lily, and Sara were sitting.

"Such a showoff..." Anna mumbles. Lily laughs, "SAME!"

Lunch ended, and everyone began leaving for their next class.

**...**

The Coven was quiet like usual. Kyle and Zoe were sitting together, hugging and whispering things to each other, and Queenie was looking at her phone, annoyed. She puts the phone down, "Idiots..."

"What's wrong?" Zoe asks, staring at Queenie.

Queenie shakes her head, "Nothing...just...too many idiots think that they can show off how good they are but really...they're just trying to get themselves killed..."

Zoe and Kyle look awkwardly at Queenie, but soon turn to each other.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rings. Kyle gets up to answer it, but Queenie gets up quickly and stops Kyle, "I'll do it." She heads to the door while Kyle goes back to sit with Zoe.

Queenie opens the door, and looks head to toe at the dark-skinned , teenage girl at the door. She wears a white shirt and black shirt that reaches her knees, "Hi...I'm Angela Marks...a witch."

Queenie stares at Angela for a second, then smiles, "Come on in then...Cordelia told me about a witch coming over..."

Angela walks in, and looks around, "Quiet...but sexy!" She walks confidently into the living room and smiles at Zoe and Kyle, "I'm Angela! A new witch in town! Wanna join the Coven!"

Zoe stares at Kyle, then at Angela, "You should probably go meet Cordelia for acceptance..."

"That's what I'm doing for her!" Queenie chuckles, and leads Angela to the Garden, where Cordelia was quietly working on potions. Queenie wishes Angela luck, and leaves. Without a sound, Angela walks up to Cordelia then says, "Hi!" With shock and surprised Cordelia drops the bottle she was working on. Angela gets down quickly to clean it up, "Oh gosh...I'm SO sorry...I'll help!"

Cordelia notices the new girl and grabs a broom, "Don't worry...I'll clean it up..."

"You sure?" Angela asks. Cordelia nods, and Angela walks off to the side, letting Cordelia clean up the mess.

After cleaning, Cordelia takes a seat and stares at Angela, "So you wanna join the Coven, huh?" Angela nods. "Then show me you're one of us..."

Angela nods again and looks at a bottle on the large table. She points her finger at it and the bottle launches into the air into Angela's hand. She points the bottle at Cordelia, "I can do THAT, many other witch stuff...and make potions!"

Cordelia smiles, "Well...if you can do telekinesis...you can do anything!" She gets up, and motions Angela around the Garden, "You just said that you're good at potions...maybe you could whip me up one?"

Angela smiles, "Sure! What you want?"

"Well...a potion to keep yourself healthy...or maybe young would be cool!" Cordelia says, pointing at ingredients and bottles.

"I haven't done those...but my book of potions got it!" Angela cheers. Cordelia smiles, "Welcome to the Coven, Angela, prepare to be protected." Angela smiles back at Cordelia then goes off to grab her suitcase outside the Coven.

**...**

It was after school, and the witches began entering the Coven, with Kyle behind them, locking the doors. The witches dropped their things in the living room, and headed to the dining room, where Cordelia, Zoe, and an unfamiliar face were eating dinner.

Anna goes up to the girl and smiles, "Hi, I'm Anna...are you a new witch here?"

"Yup! Excited! You the other girls Cordelia talked about?!" Angela asks. The other witches nod, but Sam walks annoyingly to Angela, "And YOU are in MY seat! So...um...go somewhere else please! I sit next to Cordelia!"

"Sam...there's no need to make unnecessary drama..." Cordelia says, sipping a drink.

"True...you're just trying to get attention..." Lily mumbles.

"Shut up Lily!" Sam yells, she points at Angela, "Scram!"

Angela gets up, and puts her arm on her hip in a sassy way, "Girl, I'm new here and we ton' start THIS...HERE? Girl bye!" She seats herself and starts eating.

Sam looks madly at Angela and points at the new witch. Quickly, Angela is thrown against a wall with Sam's telekinesis. Angela stands up and prepares to attack Sam. But, Zoe and Anna were there to stop her.

"Angela...no! It's useless..." Zoe moans. After some moving, Angela stops and sits somewhere else, and the others sit down. "Happy now, witch bitch?"

Sam smiles sarcastically, "Yes daddy!"

Queenie looks around, "Where's Kyle, wasn't he with the girls Zoe?"

Zoe notices Kyle's disappearance, "Oh gosh...what happened to him? Lily? What happened?"

"I don't know...don't expect me to know! Ask Sam, she's the 'leader!'" Lily smirks at Sam, drinking down wine.

Sam shrugs, and Zoe gets up, "Sit down and eat," Cordelia tells Zoe, "He'll be fine."

Immediately, Kyle appears at the door of the kitchen with police officers behind him, "Um...there's cops here..."

Cordelia gets up, surprised, "Officers...hello...what's going on?"

One officer appears with 2 others, "We need to ask the witches that were at the party about the fire that occurred...the family of that house is extremely mad..." He looks at Anna, "Aren't you a witch that's good with fire?"

Everyone turns to Anna, who seems teary-eyed and shocked. She gets up and gives up, "I did it! I caused the fire! I burnt a table! But don't blame me! We shouldn't have went to a party anyway! Sam told us! She hates everyone! Send her and me!"

Sam gets up, "Shut up Anna!" She stares at the officers, "Don't believe Anna! She did it all...not me!"

"Then what about killing Nicole?" Queenie asks, causing more tension. Sam looks mortified at Queenie, who's just smiling at the wall.

"Well then..." the officer begins, "If you all were involved in that...you need to come with me to the police station for further..." he is interrupted by Sara, who gets up.

With intense focus, Sara stares at the officers and defyingly says, "We did nothing. Don't come back again. Ever. Now leave." Immediately, the officers leave. Everyone stares at Sara, who goes back to eating. Everyone seems shocked, but time passes, and the rest of the night goes fine.

**...**

Everyone was asleep except for two people. In the Garden, Angela was creating a potion, mixing personal chemicals together and using her powers to make them work. She hears noises from outside, and hides her potion in her bag and takes out an empty bottle, looking like she just started working on a new potion.

Cordelia enters the garden, "Angela? It's late...go to bed."

Angela looks at the Supreme, "I'm wiring on your health potion...it's harder than I thought!"

"Well..." Cordelia begins, "Take your time...no rush." She prepares to leave, but stops and turns to Angela again, "Also...don't be frightened by Sam...there are good witches out there...just pick your battles wisely...that's all..." Cordelia leaves, and Angela pulls out the potion she was working on.

Angela stares at the potion, "I picked my battle...and I'm gonna win it..."

**...**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**I know this sounds stupid, but I'm having a poll up with the names of all 5 witches in the story-Anna, Angela, Sam, Sara, and Lily. If you could vote for your favorite witch, it'd be helpful, thank you.**


	3. Garden Of Evil

**Episode 3-The Garden Of Evil**

**I don't own AHS or anything associated with it.**

**...**

The school week had past and now it was Saturday, a weekend day where the witches could do nothing. Sara and Anna were in the Coven Library with Queenie. Sam was on her phone in her room. Angela was downstairs in the Garden working on 2 potions. On one side, there was a bottle being boiled with many vivid colors. On the other, a clear liquid was seen. Quietly, Angela was putting her hand over the bottles, trying her best to make them work. She hears a noise and turns around. It was Lily.

"Morning...what'cha doin'?" Lily asks Angela.

"Making potions... ones for Cordelia and the other is for Sam..."

Lily looks confused, "Why would you need to make potions for either of them? Especially Sam..."

"Cornelia wants me to make some health potion... maybe she just wants to keep us witches healthy... and Sam... well...I don't like her.. but we should bond..."

"Cordelia wants a health potion... why?" Lily asks again. Angela shrugs, then busily gets back to work. Lily begins to leave the garden, but by a quick chance, Angela stops her, "Lily wait! How about we do something together!"

Lily turns to Angela, "Sure... how bout now? What do you wanna do?"

Angela motions Lily over to a table with two chairs. Angela takes out cards from her bag and lights candles up on fire by blowing at them, which seems weird to Lily, "What are we doing?" Lily asks.

"Tarot card reading... it'll tell your future..." Angela then focuses and closes her eyes. Lily looks in focus to Angela whispering some kind of chant to herself. Both hold hands, and Angela continues the chant. A few minutes later, Angela lets go and looks at the cards she laid down on the table. Slowly, she moved her hands past the cards, and grabbed one. Angela stares at it like she's nervous or frightened, "Well... that's it..."

"What's my future? Do I believe it?" Lily asks, getting up.

Angela stands up and starts to pack up her cards and candles, "Believe it alright... Divination is real! What you get is what'll happen... and besides... you have nothing to worry about... let your friends deal with it..." she puts her bag on the ground, "Now I better hurry up with these potions... we all got an agenda!" Angela walks off, and Lily leaves.

**...**

In the dining room, Cordelia, Queenie, Zoe, and Kyle were eating breakfast. The Supreme called for a council meeting, and were awaiting her commands.

A few minutes later, Cordelia begins, "I have called this meeting today to talk about a pressing issue that has been affecting me greatly..."

"What?" Queenie asks, eating an egg.

"Lately.." Cordelia begins, "I've been feeling rather sick... that's why I'm going to the doctor today... and I've called you all to talk about perhaps why I'm sick... I'm the Supreme after all..."

"There's a new Supreme!" Kyle yells. All the witches turn to him with no expressions in there faces. Zoe turns to the Supreme, "It's been 3 years since you became Supreme! How is there another one coming?!"

Queenie jumps in, "Maybe the Witch Burnings of 2014 made you weak..." She is then yelled at by Cordelia.

"Queenie! It is a rule to not mention that! You know it!" Cordelia yells. She gets up, "Leave! Go!" Queenie gets up with a face, then walks off. Cordelia takes a seat, and Kyle and Zoe watch her eat before leaving as well.

**...**

It's sunny now in New Orleans, and Sam is outside in the backyard, hanging up clothes. Zoe, who is outside as well eating lunch, walks up to Sam in confusion, "Sam, why are you doing the laundry? We have a butler for a reason you know!"

"Naw... I know..." Sam smirks, and walks a few steps back, closer to Zoe, "Just wanted to do something cool!" She holds her hands up in the air and snaps her fingers. Immediately, the clothes light up on fire, making Zoe screaming to find a bucket of water. Upon finding a bucket, Zoe throws the bucket at the clothes, and after some time, the clothes are singed and Zoe is gasping for air. Zoe drops the bucket, then turns to Sam, who is sitting on a bench, smoking a cigar.

"You are horrible!" Zoe yells to Sam, "How does Cordelia like you?!"

Sam gets up and starts to walks off, "Cause I didn't break down when the witchunters came to burn us all and I'm the only girl here that deserves to be Supreme after Cordelia!" Before entering, Sam throws her cigar in the air, and it falls to the ground. Zoe can only stare at Sam before storming out to the front where Kyle and Cordelia were awaiting her so they could go to the hospital.

...

"Zoe...just stop complaining... I get that Sam's hard to live with... but remember... she's strong... and who knows? Maybe she's the Supreme that's taking my powers!" Cordelia says to a whining Zoe, who looks stressed.

Zoe answers back, "Oh, so you would want to have a Madison Montgomery clone as your next Supreme? You want to die knowing that bitch is gonna lead us?"

Kyle reaches and stops at a traffic sign. He leans close to Zoe and whispers, "Just calm yourself... we have each other... just do with her until she dies or something..."

"Oh, so you're innocent too Kyle? Okay! Like Sam doesn't flirt with you? Please!"

"Zoe..." Kyle mumbles, "You're acting weird and overreacting..."

Giving up, Zoe just looks out the window, watching the world that the witches can live in, but truly aren't accepted in. They reach the hospital, and Kyle helps lead Cordelia and Zoe over to the floor where Cordelia's appointment would be.

A few minutes later, a doctor appears, and leads Cordelia to a room. What went on in there isn't important, but what the doctor told Cordelia was.

Kyle was driving quietly with Zoe next to him and Cordelia in the back. "So..." Kyle starts, "What happened?"

Bluntly, Cordelia answers, "I have cancer...a weak one... but anything could happen..."

Zoe looks back at the Supreme in shock, "Seriously?!" Cordelia nods and closes her eyes. Zoe stares at Kyle, who looks a bit upset.

"Do we tell Queenie?" Kyle asks, "And the other witches?"

"Yes... we shouldn't hide secrets now... I have to protect everyone... no secrets..." Cordelia mumbles.

The car arrives at the Coven, and all three enter the house, going back to their daily life.

...

During dinner, things are quiet. Kyle served the food, with Sam even giving him a kiss on the hand, making Zoe and Kyle uneasy. Angela was looking at Sam in annoyance, Lily was on her phone, and Anna and Sara were reading a book while eating.

"Girls!" Queenie yells. The witches look at her, "Y'all shouldn't be doing this stuff DURING dinner! We need to communicate and socialize! For real!"

Anna puts the book and asks everyone, "How was your day everyone?" Everyone looks around and nod.

"Okay," Sara answers, "I was in the library all day with Anna looking at books..."

"About what?" Angela asks.

Anna answers, "Witchcraft... particularly the Seven Wonders..." Some are confused, and some a bit surprised.

"Seven Wonders? What's that?" Lily asks.

"It's a test that witches take that will show which witch is the Supreme... it's pretty hard from what the book says..." Anna says.

Sam chuckles, "Well... better read that one up on my phone so I can get working on being the Supreme!"

"What makes you think you'll be the Supreme?" Zoe annoyingly asks.

"Well..." Sam happily whispers loudly, "I think we all know that, right? Right Cordelia?"

Everyone turns to Cordelia, who hasn't spoken, unusually, "Yes..." Cordelia says a few seconds later, "Whatever you say."

Sam smiles and goes to eating. Annoyed, Angela begins, "Sam... we got on a bad foot... so I was thinking... maybe tonight in your room... we have some drinks..."

"Oh... sure!" Sam beams, "Mean girl in training, huh?" Angela shrugs. Sam smiles, "Okay then!" Angela smiles back, with the others going back to their eating.

...

Zoe and Kyle were in bed together whispering to each other. Kyle listened intently to Zoe's complaints about Sam. "Don't worry girl!" Kyle says, "She's all talk but no bite... and besides..." Kyle goes over to a cabinet and brings out a tiny box. Zoe looks awkwardly at it before Kyle opens it and reveals a wedding ring. "I get that Cordelia doesn't let anyone get married or leave the Coven permanently, but we could try...I mean... someone else is taking her power, right?"

"Okay..." Zoe whispers, who is half crying and smiling, "Try... I guess..." Both kiss, then close the lights.

..

Angela knocks on Sam's door, holding 2 bottles of drinks. Sam opens the door and lets Angela in. Angela takes a seat on a chair, and Sam brings up another seat and welcomes her. "So Angela... how's the Coven?"

"Not much... but... bonding with others like me is probably the best," Angela answers. She then puts the bottles on a table. One bottle is given to Sam, and Angela starts drinking her bottle down, "Have a drink!"

Sam smiles, "Alright!" She takes a sip, then collapses to the ground and starts foaming at the mouth. Angela starts to the door with 2 of her bottles, then quickly watches Sam's motionless body on the floor. She walks quickly off to her room, then threw away the bottles and went straight to sleep.

**...**

**The ending was kind of quick but whatever... thanks for reading, and if you could vote on my poll for your favorite witch that would be nice thanks again.**


	4. Revelations And Surprises

**Episode 4-Revelations And Surprises**

**I don't own AHS or anything about it.**

**...**

It was Monday, which meant it was another day of school for the witches. Four of them had gotten up ready and awaited for Sam, who wasn't up yet according to Kyle. This made some annoyed, and others glad since Sam usually always demanded things from the other witches.

"Where is Sam? I have like...3 tests today!" Anna complains.

"And you wanna go to school for that?" Angela says back, "She probably drunk from those drinks she had with me last night...probably sleeping off of a hangover..."

Sara stares at Angela with suspicion. She tells her, "Angela...you look nervous...something wrong?"

Angela turns to Sara, "Damn bitch! You read all of these feelings! No wonder you lonely!" She heads of to Kyle, "Come on dude! Let's go!"

"No...Cordelia wants everyone at school...especially Sam..."

"Oh, so Sam's the protector of us?! What?!" Angela yells even louder.

A few minutes later, people start to get worried. Lily gets up and starts up the stairs, "I'll check up on her..." Angela tries to stop her, but Lily brushes her off, "No!" Angela gives up and takes a seat, with obvious tension. Lily heads over to Sam's door. She knocks a few times, truing to call her. She gets no response. A couple more times-no response. Getting more worried, Lily decides to break Cordelia's rules of room-service and walk in. Lily then screams at the top of her lungs at the sight she sees. A few seconds later, everyone else appears and gasps in shock and terror. Cordelia runs up to Sam.

"Sam! Are you okay? What happened?!" Cordelia screams.

"Her mouth! It's wet and bloody! She must've drank something! Like...poison!" Zoe exclaims. At the words of that, Angela backs up into the hallway. She doesn't realize how Sara can sense all of this movement.

Kyle tries to revive Sam, but is unable to, "Cordelia...we need to get someone to revive her...now..."

Cordelia seems to be in shock, but also looks extremely tired, "I...I need someone else to do it for me...too...tired..." Zoe holds onto her and lets her sit down on Sam's bed.

"Lazy much?" Angela questions. Sara turns to Angela, who tries to fake some confidence.

Lily decides to revive Sam. "Okay...I read in a book about Resurgence...it's like bringing the dead back to life! Let me see if I can do this!" She puts her hands on Sam's cheeks and closes her eyes. Then, she starts to apply pressure to Sam's face, and chanting something quietly. Everyone watches in awe and shock as Sam leans forward and starts to breath like she's drowning. It takes a few seconds for silence to kick in, and Sam looks around confused and shocked, "What?"

Cordelia gets up and hugs Sam, "Oh Sam! You're okay!" Sam is surprised by Cordelia's affection, but then winks at Angela, obviously trying to make her jealous.

The scene then moves on to all the witches, even Sam who just came back to life, leaving the Coven with Kyle driving them to school. Queenie watches this, then heads back over inside the Coven. And Cordelia just stands there, staring at the front yard. Zoe, noticing all of this, asks, "Cordelia...Lily can do Resurgence...like Misty..."

"And it's something some Supremes don't have...powerful..." Cordelia answers back. The Supreme walks into the Coven, followed by Zoe.

**...**

Anna was in math, taking her test. She heard some chuckling and laughter behind her, and turned around. She eyed Sam and her clique, talking and copying off of each other. Anna then turned over to her etcher, who was on his computer, obviously not caring. She then went to look at Sam's friends, who continued to have a good time. Anna kept staring until one of Sam's friends got up and went to her desk, beginning to taunt her.

"Well well bitch witch...jealous that your hot witch sister got all of us and you're nothing!" a guy with a terrible haircut and style of clothing said. The class erupted in laughter, including Sam. The teacher tried to calm the class, but everyone was talking and making of Anna at that point. "And..." the guy started again, "you must be jealous that you got no friends...ugly ass! That black girl with you today looked full of it, and those other two girls..." he would've continued, but his annoying laughter kept going.

"And how is all of that different from Sam?" Anna says, simply staring at the guy.

The guy smiles, "Well...she's hot and you're not!" The class laughed again, and the teacher just left the class. To get the principal? Maybe not.

Anna gets up, making the guy chuckle, "Oh...are you going to use your witch powers on me? Oh okay...fling me against the wall honey! I know you want it!"

"No..." Anna mumbles, "I'm doing what I do best..." A second later, the desks lit up on fire, and the class turned into chaos. People began leaving the classroom, and Anna followed as well.

A fire alarm rung, and kids started charging out of their classrooms, trying to get outside as quickly as possible. Anna was moving quietly, maybe to not get caught, and she eyed Sam, who was laughing things off with a girl friend.

The doors swung open and kids started running out. Even some got trampled by others. They started to run as fast as they could from the school.._.like that was needed.._ Anna says to herself. She sees Angela, then heads to her. Both start searching for Sara and Lily, who could've went missing as well. It took time, but they soon found Sara and Lily inside Ryan's car, who was planning on driving them back to the Coven, but had to let his dad know about them first.

"Can we come?" Anna begs to Ryan. Ryan looked afraid of Anna, but accepted, and Anna, Angela, Lily, and Sara were in Ryan's car, heading straight for his house.

**...**

Ryan's car was small and old. He told are that it was vintage and cool, even though she didn't really agree with it. They arrived in front of Ryan's house, which seemed old as well. Ryan opened the doors for the girls and walked together to the front of the house.

Lily whispered to Anna, "What happened? I heard there was a fire in your class and you know..." Anna keeps going without mention of the event, annoying Lily. Angela was confident despite the incident, but looked a bit nervous at Lily, like she wanted to tell her something, but was afraid. Sara decided to push Angela off to the side and talk with her.

"Girl!" Angela screams, "What you do?!"

"What's on your mind lately, huh? Killing Sam?!" Sara bluntly says. At those words, Angela looks mortified.

Angela rips her hand off of Sara's, "How dare you believe I killed Sam! What makes you think I did it?!"

"Well..." Sara starts, "Zoe said that her mouth was bloody wet...from a drink! And you said at dinner last night that you both would have a drink! You must have something to do this!"

Angela walks over to Ryan, who was awaiting for the other witches to get into the house. Sara tried to grab her, but Angela throws a middle finger in the air, probably to Sara.

In the house, Anna looks around and eyes the Catholic crosses on the wall-_these are probably guys that Cordelia said don't like us witches..._

The cock of a gun is heard, and Anna quickly jumps to a wall. A man laughs and puts the gun down, "Well...look who it is...witches!"

"Well..." Angela says, stepping inside, "You make it sound like that's bad!"

Anna quietly whispers to Angela, "These are guys that Cordelia apparently don't like...for some reason..."

"Oh," Angela mumbles, then looks around, "Cute house!"

The man smiles, "Thanks lady! The name's George! Father of Ryan!"

Ryan chuckles and smiles. He stands next to his dad, "Um dad..something happened at school today and...well...I'm gonna take these girls back to the Coven...can I?"

George's smile leaves his face then smirks, "Sure...but you better be back...don't get used to these witches..." He walks off, and Angela gives a stank face behind his back.

Ryan opens the door again, "Alright...let's go girls!" The witches enter Ryan's car again, and they all drive off back to the Coven.

**...**

All of the witches begin walking out of the car, enter the gates, and enter the house. Sara gets out but is stopped by Ryan. "What's up?" Sara asks.

"So tonight...do you wanna hang out at my place? I get that...like my dad's a bit harsh-looking...but he means good! I promise!" Ryan begs. Sara smiles and nods, "Alright!" Ryan chuckles, then drives off, leaving even Sara with a smile.

Upon entering the Coven, all the witches and Kyle were awaiting them in the living room. Angela and Lily take a seat, and Sam starts clapping at Anna's arrival, "Well...well...well...the fire-starter has arrived! Great job!"

Anna, soon turning mad, prepares to punch Sam. But, Anna falls to the floor. Sam then reappears, standing up, near a window, "Nice try...but my teleporting is faster booboo!" Sam mockingly yells.

"Stop!" Cordelia yells, trying to control the situation.

Sam points at Anna, and she is then thrown against a wall and whines in agony. Cordelia points her finger at Sam, and then she is thrown against a wall.

"Damn!" Queenie adds in after silence.

"Stop this childish stuff! Anna! You've caused this Coven trouble! It's only a matter of time before we get caught!"

"By what?!" Anna complains. She gets up and yells at Cordelia, "You have had no control over this Coven for the longest time, and now you want to whip us into shape?! Pathetic!"

Cordelia stares at Anna, who are both breathing from being tired. Kyle gets between them, "Both of you guys need to stop...Anna did something she feels bad about...let her have peace now..." They agree and walk off, going to what they needed to do.

**...**

Dinner had past, and Kyle was cleaning up with Zoe. Both were acting very flirtatious with each other. "So..." Zoe starts, "Did you ask about the 'thing' with Cordelia yet?"

Kyle sighs, "No...but soon...just wait...the thing with Anna needs to go away before we ask...Cordelia is probably still mad..."

Zoe nods then kisses Kyle, and both go back to work.

**...**

Cordelia, Angela, and Lily were together in the Garden. Sara appeared wearing night-clothes. This confused Cordelia, "Where are you going, Sara?"

"Oh...Ryan, this guy, invited me to his house tonight!" Sara smiles, then turns to Lily and Angela, who were both smiling at Sara.

Cordelia looked mad, "You can't go."

Sara looks shocked, "What? Why?"

"It's against the rules...now go to your room or something..." Cordelia mumbles, then goes to her potion work.

Sara fights back, "No...I'm going! All that Anna said was true! This Coven is nothing! A bore! I wanna go out and have fun! You say that we can do what we want with humans...but really...it's not true...so...so...so FUCK YOU!" She grabs a bottle, and throws it to the ground. Cordelia remains emotionless as Sara walks out of the Garden. Angela and Lily feel awkward, but Cordelia asks, "How's my health potion going?"

"Fine! Almost finished actually!" Angela cheers. Cordelia makes a small smile, and starts to clean up Sara's mess.

**...**

Queenie was in the Coven Library, on her laptop with earbuds. She hears a door open, and sees Anna come in to take a seat at a table. Anna opens up what seems to be an old book. She began reading it.

"What book is that?" Queenie asks.

Anna shows off the cover, "It's called 'The Seven Wonders.' It's a book about that..."

"I know what it's about..." Queenie says, "So you must be thirsty to be that Supreme!"

"No...I doubt I am...there's this power called Descensum where you go to Hell...like...I can't do that!" Anna complains, turning the pages.

"You'll never know until you try," Queenie tells Anna. She starts clicking around on her laptop.

Anna reads the book, but then asks, "Did you think you were the Supreme?"

Queenie thinks about this for a second, "Yeah...sure...if I was...a lot of Cordelia's rules wouldn't have existed anyways..." she then goes back to her laptop. Anna questioned what Queenie just said, but forgot about it and started reading.

**...**

It was late at night that the witch hunters tied the witches up and sat them in the loving room. Everyone was fast asleep when they broke into all parts of the house and started grabbing up the witches and trying them up. Some tried to fight back with fire or telekinesis, but their focus wasn't there, and succumbed to the hunters. A few minutes past, and all the witches-Sam, Angela, Anna, Lily, Zoe, Queenie, Cordelia, and Kyle were in the living room, tied up and afraid.

"Alright men...there's one witch left...don't know who it is yet..." the man entered, and shocked the younger witches.

It was George...Ryan's father...the one who had that gun.

"George..." Cordelia whimpers, "What have we done to deserve this?"

George smiles at Cordelia, "Well my Supreme...2 reasons...we found videos on Youtube of Anna in a classroom...lighting the desk on fire...it had to be her...or Sam, maybe...desks don't light on fire by themselves after all!" He chuckles, then points a gun at Sam, "And someone was teleporting around the cafeteria! What were you doing Sam, huh? Showing yourself off? Trying to act like you vile witches are cool and hip?!"

"We're not vile you ass!" Sam yells. George brags the butt of his gun and whacks Sam in the head with it, and falls to the floor. This causes more fear to run throughout the witches.

"How did you know about this? Searching up 'Shit Witches Do' isn't gonna cut it!" Cordelia asks.

George then points his gun to Queenie. The witches gasp in horror at the fact that their own kind would turn them in. Cordelia gives a mad expression at Queenie, but Queenie just gives off a defiant look.

"Well...a snitch in all of you witches...should've not been causing havoc for us normal people! Cordelia...did you think it was that smart to tell everyone in the world about you witches? You thought that...that...it was safe? That no one would be afraid or scared?!" George yells. He laughs, then turns to his men, "Found the last witch?" They shake their heads. "Where's the other witch Cordelia, huh?"

Cordelia shakes her head, "I don't know..." She was obviously lying. Angela and Lily knew too.

Sara was going off to spend the night with a witch hunter's son.

**...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Save The Coven

**Episode 5-Save The Coven**

**I don't AHS**

**...**

The scene begins at Ryan's house. Sara and Ryan were in the kitchen together, eating some food. To make things smell better after Ryan's cooking left a bad smell, Sara snapped her fingers, causing some candles to light on fire.

"Well..." Ryan smirks, "Wanna get into the mood, huh?"

Sara chuckles, "Yeah... sure!" Both go back to eating in silence and enjoying their company. But, Ryan starts the conversation again.

"So... how's things in the Coven?"

Sara seems a bit sad, but answers, "Okay... it's just the rules are so tough and useless... so annoying... I wanna go out and have fun, but it never works!"

Ryan nods, "I understand... on nights like these is when I'm really lonely..." Sara stares at Ryan like she wants to know more, and he starts, "I didn't want to tell you this but... my dad's a witch hunter... but it's... it's useless! If the Coven gets out of line, the witch hunters will go for them! They aren't doing anything wrong! Just being humans... right?"

Standing up afraid, Sara asks, "So... are you a witch hunter?"

"No! No... my dad goes out with his friends to hint witches around the forest...but he said we was going for a drink with them instead tonight... which is weird since he dressed up like he was going hunting..." Ryan keeps eating, "Don't worry Sara... just stay with me..."

Sara starts for the door, puts her coat on and opens the door to leave. Surprised, Ryan grabs her and asks quickly, "Where are you going?! Is the date off? I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my dad! I'm sorry! Stay...please!"

"That's not what this is about..." Sara says, letting go of Ryan and beginning to walk off, "I need to protect the Coven before it's too late."

**...**

The scene moves back to the Coven, where the witches were all still tied up, and George and the other witch hunters were looking for the other witch.

George sits down and looks at his gun. He looks like he's going to taunt the witches, and he does, "You know...we have these blessed silver bullets...special ones...just or you witches..."

"All this talk is nothing George...you might as well kill us now!" Kyle yells. Zoe looks like she's trying to stop him, but the words end up getting out.

The leader of the witch hunters starts laughing and cocks his gun, "Well Kyle..." leaning closer to him, "I guess you'll be the first victim...even though you're not a witch!"

Cordelia was feeling something in her head...like someone was trying to send a message through her brain. She looks at the other witches, then looks at Sam, who is trying her best to send a message, "Burn the ropes with your hands...then throw them against the wall...I'll tell the others..." Cordelia felt a bit dizzy after Sam's communication with her, but pulled through. All the witches started to secretly burn the ropes that bounded them, and prepared to get Kyle free as well.

Sam was the first one that got herself out. George shot at her, but Sam teleported somewhere, and appeared behind him. She threw her hand at him, and George was flung across the wall. Shooting was heard, and Sam teleported away again. Cordelia, Zoe, and Lily broke free next. Zoe quickly went off to untie Kyle. But, a man shot both of them, making them fall to the ground. Lily is in shock at this, but uses her telekinesis to fling more men across the wall. She then ran towards a window, grabbed a candle, and tried to break it open. During this time,Cordelia used telekinesis to lift up the guns and throw them at the girls. Sam had actually caught one and smiled, pointing it at the witch hunters.

Angela and Anna were struggling to get out of their ropes, but Angela soon succeeds and helps Anna, and both were out and ready to fight.

"Tell everyone to go upstairs..." Angela tells Anna.

"Why there?" Anna asks.

"It just feels better up there, you know? Now go!" Angela makes Anna run to Cordelia, who is trying to dodge some of the hunter's bullets.

"What Anna?" Cordelia asks, trying to dodge the hunter's and look out for Kyle and Zoe, whom were being saved by Sam.

Anna stares at the curtains and smiles, "I actually have an idea..." she looks at the curtains of the living room, which was a lot, and lit them on fire with her mind. It shocked a lot of people, which gave Cordelia, Sam, Anna, and Angela time to get at the hunter's physically. Meanwhile, Lily has Kyle and Zoe behind a couch, and is using a new power she has learned to breath in life to both. A few seconds later, and Kyle and Zoe are revived, thanking Lily. But right after, Lily falls over unconscious. Kyle is told to help the witches, and Zoe stays with Lily to help her gain consciousness.

The room started to get hotter and hotter as the curtains that Anna lit on fire kept raging, making everyone tired, sweaty, and slow. This let Sam shoot some men with the gun she grabbed, and let Angela use telekinesis to throw the door of the Coven open. The hunter's start leaving, with George in the back of them. The witches soon all gather at the front of the Coven together, and gave one last threat.

"Hey George!" Sam yells, with the man turning around to see Sam holding up a gun to his face, "Bye!" Sam shoots him, and the hunter's grab him and go before Sam does anything else.

The witches enter the Coven again to see the fire raging through the curtains. Anna tried her best to snuff out the fires, but was unable to. Sam soon stood up to the plate and simultaneously made the fires go out on all the curtains. She chuckled, then turned to everyone, "Just give me the crown now Cordelia! I shot the leader of the witch hunter's and stopped a fire in the house!"

Cordelia smiled, "Well, maybe you should get the crown...now...where's Queenie?"

Everyone noticed how Queenie was missing this entire time. They began to look around the living room, and they found Queenie, sleeping behind a couch. They also found Zoe and Lily behind a couch, with Lily unconscious. Cordelia ordered for Lily to be sent to sleep and Queenie to her room, where she would stay in for a week as punishment. A few hours later the incident, things had finally gotten silent and fine.

**...**

Sara had arrived at the Coven just when the witch hunters had escaped or were buried. She was a mess, crying and begging Cordelia not get mad at her. Despite all of it, Cordelia shuns Sara, who heads off to her room. Kyle asks Zoe about the marriage and asking Cordelia, and both agree to do it tomorrow, when the Coven is really safe. Angela and Lily were in the Garden. Angela was almost finished with her health potion for Cordelia, and Lily was going around the Garden, smiling at the fact that her resurrection powers were getting stronger by the minute. Cordelia hadn't taken care of the Garden for some time, so Lily took the liberty to do it for her. Anna was in the library as usual, reading away at books and doing homework. She ended up losing her book on the Seven Wonders, and tried to make a Divination ritual to search for it. But apparently, there was too much going on in the house that the ritual did not work out right.

**...**

It was midnight when Cordelia was in the Garden with Zoe. Both were walking together, admiring the work that Lily had done to the Garden. "I think Lily's the Supreme..." Cordelia mumbles. Zoe looks to Cordelia, confused.

"Really? How?" Zoe asks.

"She has Resurgence...pretty powerful...and her resurrection powers are getting stronger by the minute..." Cordelia responds.

Zoe looks at the flowers, "Misty had Resurgence...but we all know what happened to her..." Cordelia seems upset, but continues to move.

"If it's not Lily..." Cordelia starts, "Angela or Sam must be the next ones...their powers are naturally strong..." Zoe nods quietly to this and both leave the Garden, heading to sleep and cope over the events of the night.

**...**

**Sorry that this chapter was short...the next episodes will be more...I hope...the rest of the story will start to really narrow down on the Supreme, the witches, and witch hunters...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Aftermath

**Episode 6-Aftermath**

**I don't own AHS**

**...**

It was a new dawn in the Coven. The sun shone brightly through the windows, and the witches were all up, doing their daily tasks, but only in silence.

Sam was quietly watching Angela on her phone, practicing mind-control-a power she hadn't fully mastered yet.. "Angela!" Sam cried. The witch looked to Sam. "Angela...get me a drink...now!" Angela stands up and heads over to the kitchen. Sam smiles for a bit, and watches Angela return with a some Coke and a cup, "Thank you girl!" But Angela stops. Then smirks.

"Well Sam...gaining some mind-control powers, huh? Well...get it yourself!" Angela points to the kitchen door, "Lazy ass!" Sam chuckles and gets up and leaves. Angela seemed a bit surprised, but brushed it off and drank the Coke she had gotten while under mind-control.

Both went back to sitting in the living room, until Angela asks Sam, "Sam..when you died...what did you see...or feel? Did ya notice anything weird?"

Sam shakes her head, "Not really...It felt dark...but then I saw lights...like...flashing lights...then I woke up...you all said that Lily revived me...and that power is stronger than some Supremes."

"Yep! Maybe she is the one!" Angela tells Sam. But, Sam chuckles.

"Please...her?"

"Hell yeah! One of the more unassuming ones here!" Angela answers back to Sam, "You could be...but bitches don't need to be Supremes!"

Sam shakes her head in annoyance, "Say what you want, but we all know who the real queen is here..."

"Yeah...Cordelia!" Angela yells. After finishing her drink, she gets up and prepares to throw away the can, but turns over to Sam and asks, "I invited the other girls to go to the mall with me today! You know...to erase those memories from last night..wanna come?"

"Sure! Considering the fact that there isn't shit to do here and all my friends from school never talk to me now!" Sam gets up and leaves, ""Gotta get ready! I'll drive!"

Angela smiles, bobs her head in happiness, and walks off, "Guess coming back to life erases your memory!"

**...**

Cordelia was inside her room, quietly sipping coffee from a cup and sitting by a fireplace, which was a bit weird considering there was sun shining through her window. With telekinesis, she opens up a tiny cabinet and brings out a book. It is shown that it was 'The Seven Wonders,' a book Anna found. And she couldn't have it. Cordelia throws the book in the fireplace, letting it burn slowly over time.

A knock is heard at the door and Kyle comes in. He is smiling happily and starts a conversation, "Cordelia...um..there's something important that I need to ask you about..."

"How important?" Cordelia asks.

"Well...not super important...but something that could benefit me...and Zoe...in the future..." Kyle says, looking down.

Cordelia seems confused, "What is it?"

"I...proposed to Zoe...and she said yes...and we both want to leave the Coven...but we are asking for your permission...if you accept...then we are both leaving...but I assure you that the Coven will be fine without us! We beat the witch hunters last night! You girls will be fine with each other!" Kyle looks at Cordelia's look, degrading into anger.

Cordelia gets up, "Why are you leaving? Why are you getting married? Do you seriously think that you and Zoe have no importance here? Everybody does!" Kyle feels shocked and afraid at Cordelia's sudden anger. "And Queenie...that...that...that traitor! Two times too! We need a council and someone to care for us! We have been weak for so long now...and just when I came into power! And now someone else is taking my place! And I don't even know who it is yet!" Cordelia grabs the cup she was drinking and throws it to the floor, "LEAVE KYLE! Go with Zoe! And see how long you'll survive! Out in that world where everyone thinks us witches are normal people...who have powers that could kill someone...GO!"

Kyle shakes, then yells back, "Fine! We'll go! And then..this little shit of a Coven of yours can burn to the ground like everyone last one of you witches! Me and Zoe are getting married...and it'll be perfect..and...none of you will be there to see it!" He storms off, slamming the door in his place. A few moments later, Cordelia feels sick and takes a seat. She stares at the book, that has almost finished up burning. Tears roll down her eyes, and tries her best to clean them up.

**...**

The young witches were all ready set to head for the mall. They were dressed in black-the color Cordelia prefers the witches wear. Kyle insisted on driving them to the wall and escorting them around, but he soon decided to not go, making Sam the driver of the day. During the trip, the witches were silent. Sam was smoking a bit, and Lily was next to her, trying to not smell the smoke. Sara was on her phone, and Anna noticed the name of who she was texting, "You're texting Ryan? Sam killed her dad! Don't you think he doesn't wanna have anything to do with you?"

"No...no..." Sara mumbles, putting her phone in her pocket, "I didn't kill his dad...Sam did...so it's her fault!"

Sam looks back to Sara, "But we're all witches so...we're in this together, right?" The car soon arrives at the mall, and parks in an open space. All the witches, dressed in black, enter the mall and prepare for some shopping. They all knew that people were looking at them, but Cordelia always told them to ignore them.

The witches had finally entered the main area of the mall, lined with shops and people looking at the shops.

"Stay together girls..." Angela starts, "Where ya wanna go?"

"Food court!" Lily yells, "Didn't eat today yet!"

Sam looks around, and eyes her clique-the one she hadn't seen in forever, "Wait here y'all...gotta check something out..." She runs off, with Angela shaking her head.

Sam's clique were grouped up, talking, yelling, and laughing at each other. They seemed to annoy other mall-goers, since they blocked a big part of the mall with their bodies. A girl noticed Sam, and yelled, "Witch!" Sam stopped, confused. Sure she was a witch, but everyone accepted that. Why call her out.

"Hey y'all! Been some time!" Sam smiles, "Missed me?!" The clique look at each other, then laugh loudly, making Sam, more confused and awkward, "Why are you laughing at me?"

A guy walks up to Sam, smiles, then slaps her in the face. She falls to the ground, and one can notice the tears in her eyes. The other witches, watching from afar, ran up to pick up Sam, whose tears turned into anger. Sam got up, and watched the clique just laugh at the witches, and even saw some people recording her on their phones.

Sam tried to jump at them, but was stopped by Angela, "Girl! It a'int worth it! Let's go and never see them again!"

"No!" Sam yells, "All of you are assholes!"

"Oh...and you aren't?!" a girl says, causing more laughter.

Lily looked mad, "Angela...let Sam do what she wants...we have more power in our hands than this group has in their entire body...we need to show them who we are..."

Angela looked confused, "But what if people see us? And record us? We gon' get in a ton of trouble!"

"Yeah but...it's worth it..." Lily tells Angela, and gathers up Anna and Sara to tell them what they were going to do. Interested, Angela and Sam join in. Soon after, they lined themselves up and Anna lights up a circle of fire around the clique, causing a fire alarm to ring and screams to be heard all over the mall.

"Get set witches!" Sam screams. They all show their palms off at the clique, and all the kids were flung across the mall, hitting people, falling on the floor, or hitting walls. The circle of fire intensified, and sprinklers on the ceiling opened up and let water fall down, showering everyone with water.

Cops started entering the mall, and calling the witches to stop. With telekinesis, Angela sends the cops flying into a wall, and the witches gathered themselves up and ran off, trying their best to avoid others and jump into the car and race off back to the Coven.

**...**

During the time that the witches were racing back home, Kyle and Zoe were packing their things up, preparing to leave the Coven forever and get married. Zoe was having a hard time with this, but still tried to not get hurt.

"Zoe...you got your suitcases packed? Once the witches get back from the mall we're leaving." Kyle looked to Zoe, who was sitting down in a chair, looking at pictures taken in the Coven.

Kyle, annoyed, sits next to Zoe, "We have to...Cordelia is turning into her mom...we need to go before something bad happens to all of us..."

"But I have to protect us!" Zoe complains, starting to cry, "I've been here for so long...and the young witches...one of them is the new Supreme, and it is my duty to help Cordelia know who it is so they don't need to take the Seven Wonders tests!"

Kyle, knowing Zoe's feelings about it, kisses her, whispering, "Please...do it for us...we killed the leaders of the witch hunters...they'll be fine...and Queenie's here!"

"Yeah, who Cordelia hates!" Zoe yells, putting her hands on her face. Kyle, feeling bad, leaves the room. He heads outside to go check if the car had arrived. But, he saw something different. A box was on street, just sitting there, with a pretty bow on it. Kyle, confused and curious, heads outside to check it out. But, as he is picking up the box, hears a skidding noise. He sees the lights of a black car and notices the witches, who were screaming. He threw the box in the air, screamed, and was flung in the air, landing on the ground.

The car came to a quick stop, and all the witches arrived to see Kyle, lying motionless on the ground, bleeding out. Zoe even ran out, screaming his name.

"Kyle...Kyle..Kyle! Wake up!" Zoe tried shaking him, but to no avail. Then, Zoe leaned closer to Kyle's face, and tried to blow into his mouth, confusing some witches. But, Kyle opens his eyes in shock, and yells in pain.

"What was that?!" Lily yells.

Zoe notices her hands aching a bit, "I revived him...he's hurt but...he'll be fine...someone carry him into the Coven." Angela and Zoe help bringing Kyle back inside, while Sara picks up the box that Kyle threw in the air, noticing the words on top of the box, _For Cordelia._

**...**

"What?!" Cordelia yells to the young witches. They were all in the dining room, and Cordelia had finally learned from Sara about what had happened at the mall. "Do you realize the trouble that will happen if the police come over here!"

"But I forced them out...with my mind control, remember?" Sara whimpers.

"That's different!" Cordelia yells, "They could change, and bring an entire force at us!" The upset Supreme takes a seat, and coughs loudly, worrying Zoe and the other witches.

To make things better, Angela tells Cordelia, "I finished your potion...you can drink it now..."

"Not now Angela..." Cordelia quietly says, closing her eyes to think, "I'll head over to the police station tomorrow to apologize...and tell them that you're all being punished..hopefully they'll understand..." The witches looked upset and annoyed.

"But.." Sam starts, "We had to protect ourselves! They were making fun of us!"

"So?! You could've done something else than fling them across the air and light the mall on fire!" Cordelia yells, then turns to the box that Kyle and Sara had found, "What's inside?"

"I don't know...didn't open it," Sara says.

Cordelia opens it, noticing the letter inside. That's all that was in it. Cordelia reads it, then reads it out loud-'_We know about the mall thing, Cordelia...your beloved Queenie has informed us...just because George's dead doesn't mean us witch hunters are...we're watching...always...and we have the sources...'_

She finishes reading the letter out loud, then puts it back into the box. It is silent for a minute, before Cordelia speaks again, "Kyle and Zoe...meeting...now...everyone else...go do something..." The witches look upset, but go off anyway.

**...**

Queenie was in her room, on the computer. She was typing around, but you can't tell what she was doing. A knock is heard, and Queenie lets Kyle enter. Both greeted each other, and Kyle sets down food for her, "Cordelia ordered me to bring you food...and drinks..."

Queenie smiles and grabs the glass of Coke, "Thanks Kyle...you always were a nice dude..." Kyle smiles, but his face looks different. A few seconds later, Queenie starts to get tired. She tries to compose herself, but falls onto the floor, seeming to have passed out. Kyle looks down at her in sadness. The door to Queenie's room opens, and Cordelia, Zoe, and the rest of the witches were there.

"Let's go," Cordelia tells Kyle, and he, and the others, bring Queenie to the black car. They drive off, preparing for what was to come.

Slowly, Queenie's eyes opened, and she noticed that she was tied up to a stick, and the other witches, in black, were solemnly looking at Queenie.

"Queenie..." Cordelia begins, "The following are the crimes you have committed against this Coven...betrayal of your Coven...snitching on the young witches' battles...you are to be now die of incineration...burning at the stake...any final words?"

Queenie looks at everyone-Cordelia, Zoe, Kyle, Angela, Anna, Lily, Sam, and Sara. All these faces she's known for such a long time, burning her at the stake for the acts she's committed. She knew what she was doing, but they didn't.

"Cordelia..." Queenie finally says, "You better teach those girls how to fight or you're going down...no...all of you!"

Cordelia nods, and raises her hand at Queenie. Immediately, Queenie is lit on fire, and screams from her are heard, piercing the sky. Everyone watches quietly.

Later, the witches were being driven home by Kyle. It was still quiet, like everything became hopeless. No one noticed, but Cordelia was trying not to cry, trying not to hide her true feelings.

She killed her own kind.

**...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Back To Life

**Episode 7-Back To Life**

**I don't own AHS  
**

**...**

Weeks pass, and the Coven continued to move on with life after Queenie's burning. Cordelia handled the witches' situation at the mall by forcing them all to do community service in exchange for the girls' innocence. This annoyed people like Sam who hated working for others, but it was the only way to make things up. Lily and Angela had bonded more with Cordelia in the Garden, and Lily even got a job of replacing Cordelia in fixing up the Garden. Anna was very confused as to why her book on the Seven Wonders went missing, and eventually gave up. She tried to bond with Sara, but Sara had became more quiet over time, trying not to hide the fact that she missed Ryan. Anna insisted that she stop thinking about Ryan, yet Sara always mentioned him in some way. Kyle was still recovering from the car accident. Zoe and Kyle then decided to stay at the Coven for a bit more, much to Cordelia's delight.

**...**

Now, it was very late at night. But, a black car had parked itself on the road towards a quarry. Two girls dressed in black arrived to the stake where the witches were burned. Then, both walk up to a badly burnt body-Queenie. The girls remove their clothes, and it is revealed that it was Anna and Lily. Anna was whispering to Lily, but Lily was worried.

"Lily...you can revive Queenie with your Resurgence! We need to revive her!" Anna began.

Lily seemed scared, "I could...but why? She'll betray the Coven and get burnt again...useless!"

Anna shakes her head and points to Queenie, "There has to be a reason that she snitched on us...so we need to revive her...and besides...I found a place to put her in while Cordelia searches for the Supreme...so do it!"

Shaking her head, Lily places her hands around Queenie's decaying body. Lily closes her eyes, and starts to press harder on Queenie's body. Slowly, her body starts to remove the burns on her skin, and were replaced with Queenie's regular skin. She had been revived.

Anna was driving. Lily and Queenie were in the back. The revived witch was still trying to get ahold of herself after being brought back to life by Lily. It was a long drive, but they had arrived in front of an old, but fine building. They were apartments. Together, the 3 witches went up to a room which Anna opened with a key. She opened it, and they all looked around the apartment. It was small, but okay.

"Why am I living here now?" Queenie asks.

"Because..." Anna says, grabbing a phone and placing it on a table, "If Cordelia finds out that we revived you, then me and Lily are getting burnt! Here's a phone...call us if you learn about anything from the which hunters..you still have connections with them, right?" Queenie nods slowly, and Anna heads to the door.

"Wait!" Lily yells, causing Queenie and Anna to turn to Lily, "Queenie...explain to us why you told on us to the witch hunters...and got yourself burnt!"

Queenie seems quiet, but begins, "Honestly, I didn't like the fact that Cordelia was revealing everything to the world...did she seriously think that telling about us witches would make people NOT scared?! I kept my feelings hidden...until George, the leader of the witch hunters came and burnt all the witches that arrived when Cordelia was crowned Supreme...they burnt them all...except Cordelia, Kyle, the witch council, and Sam..."

Lily looks surprised, "Sam? They didn't burn her?"

"Yep..." Queenie quietly says, "She was really strong...killed a lot of the hunters...that's why she's the favorite to become Cordelia's successor...and anyways...I made a pact with the hunters. They knew that I didn't like Cordelia's announcement about us witches, so we both had a relationship where I would share info. about the Coven..what was going on with us, drama, stuff we did outside...and if we went out of line...they'd come for us..."

"And they have..." Lily finishes. Queenie nods, and looks to the ground. They all say bye to each other, and Anna and Lily drive back to the Coven, hoping no one knew about them.

**...**

It was morning time in New Orleans, and Kyle was walking through the house. He entered the living room, and was surprised at seeing a painter painting a portrait of Cordelia. "Cordelia...you're doing a portrait now, why?"

"Because..." Cordelia starts, "My cancer has gotten worse...I...I'm losing my hair...see?" She points to her hair, which has lost itself. "And...I want to do everything early before something happens...I still don't know who the Supreme is...yet." She looked around the room. She points to an empty part of the wall, "Put it there...after the portrait is finished..."

Kyle, feeling a bit upset about things, watches Sam and Sara going out to the car, "Where are you girls going?"

"Out...bye!" Sam cheers, bringing a smiling Sara along. They soon dire off, heading to wherever they were going to.

**...**

Sam drives the car up to Ryan's house-the house owned by a witch hunter. "Alright Sara...do ya thang with him!"

Sara smiles, "All I'm doing is bringing him a present...he's been through a lot...and we didn't even go to his dad's funeral!"

"Um...his dad is a witch hunter! And Cordelia doesn't want us associating ourselves with them! You're lucky I put time to be nice to y'all and driving you around! I'll wait here...holla if you need me!"

Sara walks out of the car holding a box with a bow on it. It isn't really a big present, but it was a baseball bat and a ball, stuff Ryan has said he likes. Sara rings the doorbell, and the door opens, and she eyes Ryan, who seems to be surprised, sad, and mad. "Come in Sara! It's been so long!" Sara smiles, glad to be in Ryan's care.

A few moments later, a scream is heard, making Sam jump. A gunshot is heard from inside Ryan's house. Scared, Sam bends over in her seat, hoping she wouldn't get caught. But eventually, Sam crawls out of her car and heads over to the front of Ryan's house, and hears another shot go off.

Without making a noise, Sam pushes the door without her hands, only her psychic powers, and enters Ryan's house, anticipating for what was to come. There was complete silence in there. She walks up the stairs, considering she found nothing downstairs. She then peeks through an open door, and gasps when she sees Sara, on the ground, dead-shot down. The door she was peeking through opens, making Sam scream and start to run. But, she is thrown to the ground by Ryan, who was breathing heavily and trying hard to not drop his gun. He picks her up, but Sam kicks his private parts, making him fall. Sam then launches Ryan into a wall through telekinesis. She finds a knife on a table in a room. With her powers, she brings the knife to her hand, and prepares to attic Ryan if needed. Ryan shoots bullets, but Sam dodges them all, hiding in a room. She then decides to wait for Ryan to come for her. After a few moments of no action, footsteps are heard.

"So Sam...giving up now? I see...he then catches a glimpse of Sam crouched on the floor, and runs in to scream as he sees a knife puncture his chest and a bed to get thrown at him. Sam watches as blood seeps from under the bed. He's dead.

Without hesitation, Sam leaves to Sara's body, who is still alive and breathing. With all the power in her, Sam breathes life into Sara, who wakes up, and complaining about her chest, which was shot at by Ryan. Sam collapses unconscious, and Sara, fully knowing what to do, drags Sam to the car, and races off, with tears in her eyes, now knowing Ryan's feelings for her.

**...**

No one knew of Sam and Sara's encounter with Ryan. Dinner was served as usual, and the witches headed off to whatever they were going to do. Kyle and Zoe were cleaning the kitchen, Sara was in her room, and Sam was watching TV. Cordelia was off in her room, doing whatever she had to do.

Cordelia soon arrives in the Garden, noticing Lily and Angela working on their work. "Girls...you really have bonded over time!"

"Yeah! Sister to sister!" Angela cheers. Lily was reviving plants that died, and Angela was working on new potions, "So Cordelia...you wanna try the health potion?"

Cordelia thinks about this for a moment, "Sure...why not?!" Angela passes the bottle to her, and Cordelia takes a whiff, "Smells good!" She finally drinks the entire thing, then looks down.

"So?" Angela asks, smiling.

Cordelia drops the bottle, making it fall to the ground. Then she falls to the ground. Lily runs right up to Angela, trying to wake her up, "Call the ambulance! Or...or drive to the hospital! My powers aren't working right now..."

"Then FOCUS!" Angela screams, calling everyone in the Coven to rush to them.

Everyone was in the car. Kyle was going as fast as they could. They arrived at the hospital, and Cordelia was rushed into the ER.

Now they had to wait.

**...**

**I'm SO sorry if sounds so rushed...it's just that school is starting up again after Spring Break and I have 3 tests when I come back! Things are getting closer to the end, and the next chapter will be the end...**

**Also, because I'm pretty sure you all know, a Supreme has to be chosen...but I want to make sure everyone is okay with who the Supreme is-there is a poll up that show off the witches competing to become the Supreme...so please vote.**

**Hopefully the last chapter isn't too rushed...**


	8. Phoenix Rises

**Episode 8-The Phoenix Rises**

**I don't own AHS.**

**This is the finale of this story.**

**...**

Cordelia died early in the morning. Her death was announced by the doctors, causing pain for everyone living in the Coven. Secretly, they all knew she tried to be the best Supreme there was. Cordelia's death also meant the emerging Supreme has finally grown in power and just needs to be known.

Kyle drives the witches back to the Coven, and has a meeting with Zoe, the remaining member of the Witches Council. She finally made a statement to the young girls, "Due to the death of Supreme Cordelia Goode, the trial of Seven Wonders will take place at dusk, and carry on until all seven trials are finished...ad our Supreme is revealed...carry on with today...and report to the living room after dinnertime..." The witches were then sent off to whatever they were meant to do that day.

**...**

Lily and Angela were in the garden for one final time. Lily was in a secluded section of the Garden, mending away at the plants in the garden. Angela was packing up her potions, feeling weird and upset about the results of her potion-making, hoping that no one would suspect anything. A scream is soon heard, and Angela rushes to find the source of the scream. She gasps in horror when she sees Lily on the floor, bleeding out-dead.

Soon, all the witches gathered in the garden, eyeing the dead body of Lily. Sara, being curious, asks, "Angela...how did this happen? Like...it just happened randomly!"

Angela, upset and crying, yells, "I don't know! Something made her die...but what?!" Still, Sara was curious...curious about more things.

"Lily got stabbed in the neck...bled out pretty fast..." Kyle says, staring at the wound, "Who did it?"

"Had to be someone who wanted her dead...someone in this Coven..." Anna presumes. Everyone looks at each other, and they notice Sam, playing on her phone, not seeming to care.

"Someone has to revive her!" Angela screams.

Zoe shakes her head, "No...later maybe...one of the tests can help us with that..."

"Oh, so we'll let Lily be left dead here while we find out who the Supreme is?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Well..." Zoe says, "That's what's important here...now move along with life! Kyle, lay her down near here...and everyone lock up the Garden, no access to it until the Seven Wonders test begins!"

**...**

Angela was in her room, wiping her tears and looking out at the sun. _I knew she was gonna die..that divination reading I did for her was true..but getting stabbed? And we can't revive her yet? No..._

Sara enters the room, angered, "You killed Cordelia with your 'health' potion, huh?!" Angela was shocked. Sara walks straight up to her and slaps Angela, making her fall to the ground, "You wanted to be the Supreme, so killing her would speed up the process, huh?!"

"How dare you call me a killer!" Angela yells, "I cared for her...I cared for everyone here! Why would you think I would kill her anyways? I don't care if I'm the Supreme! More work for me!"

"And also..." Sara starts again, "You probably killed Lily! She had Resurgence- something more powerful than the Seven Wonders! And if that was the case...she had to be dead, huh?!" All Angela could do was stare.

Sara is breathing heavily, but points at Angela, "The Seven Wonders test can get you dead...and I hope...I HOPE that you die!" She leaves the room, and slams the door, leaving Angela to look mad.

**...**

Dusk had finally arrived, and a final supper was done before the trials begin. Soon, a knock on the door was heard, and Kyle opened it. He gasped at the sight, "Queenie?!"

Hearing the name caused all the witches to get out of their seats and rush to the door. Anna, especially, moved to the front and looked at Queenie, "Why are you here?"

"I heard about Cordelia..." Queenie begins. The name causes everyone to seem a bit upset, "Sucks but...it's life...so...the Seven Wonders is tonight, right? You're all dressed up nice."

Zoe nods, "Yes...I'm hosting it with Kyle...and I guess you are too?" Queenie nods and enters.

All the witches moved together into the living room and took a seat. Soon, Kyle, Zoe, and Queenie were standing in front of them. The test was to begin now. Kye was laying a table on the floor, and placing 4 candles on it. During that time, Zoe was speaking.

"You are now beginning the Seven Wonders trial to see who is the true, new Supreme of this Coven. Some of the trials are super easy...and some...can get you killed...now...let's begin with Telekinesis and Pyrokinesis...girls...stand in front of the candles."

All the witches lined up in the candles. Zoe began instructions, "For the first two tests, you must light the candle you have on fire, and use telekinesis to drag your candle to you, then you must light the candle on fire, which demonstrates the first two trials...begin."

Immediately, Sam and Angela use telekinesis to drag the candles to them. Angela held her hand above the candle, and it lit on fire, passing the first 2 tests. Sam, after coming in contact with the candle, lit the candle on fire. Anna was the third one to complete the test, lighting the candle first and then bringing it to her. Sara finished last, struggling a bit at first but soon completing it.

Queenie nodded, "I'll take it from here...all 4 of you need to pair up...and space yourselves too..."

Angela pointed to Sara, pairing them up, and Anna ended up with Sam. "You're being a bit too calm Sam...thought you wanted to be Supreme..." Anna stated.

"Yeah..." Sam began, "Taking things slowly...I know I'm the Supreme...I just want to stay calm with it..."

"How do you know?" Anna asks.

Sam chuckles, then turns to Queenie, "What's the test?"

"The third trial is Concilium, which is mind-control. With your powers, force your partner to do something by controlling their mind...pretty simple really...go!"

"I'll go first!" Sara yells, annoying Angela, "Angela...slap yourself in the face!" Immediately, Angela starts hitting herself, causing many people to smile and laugh. Angela tried to fight Sara's control, but couldn't get the power to do it. "Keep going!" Sara yells, laughing even more. But a few seconds later, Angela brushes it off, and flings Sara against a wall with telekinesis.

"Now bitch!" Angela yells, "I want you to slap yourself...then pull your hair!"

Sara then slaps herself, making her tear up, "Seriously! Stop!" She continues to slap while Angela laughs.

"You asked for it killer-blamer!" Angela shrieks, "Now pull your hair already!" Sara pulls her hair, and starts screaming. Sara falls down, and notices the hair in her hand. She ripped it out.

Sara ran towards Angela, and attacked her. Both fell to the floor fighting, causing Kyle to run up to them and stop the fight, "Girls! We don't have any time for this! The test has to go fast! Anna and Sam go!"

Anna stares at Sam, "Slap yourself!" Sam slaps herself, and looks mad.

"And do THAT to yourself!" Sam yells, and Anna slaps herself, causing both to look at each other in anger.

"Okay girls...got the first 3 tests down...now 4 left! Transmutation is teleportation...show this by teleporting somewhere around this room," Queenie says.

Sam closes her eyes and disappears. She then reappears on a couch, smiling, "4 down baby!"

Angela follows. She closes her eyes and reappears by a wall. Sara goes next and reappears upstairs, by her room. Anna then teleports over to the kitchen, meaning all 4 witches have passed the first 4 trials.

Now, the witches were lying in a circle with their heads by each other. "Descensum is one of the hardest trials..." Zoe starts, "You will chant something...then be sent into hell...but, you must get out of hell in a certain amount of time...and if you don't...you die." She grabs a large hourglass, and flips it over. It begins its countdown."Begin ladies."

An hour passes, and Sam wakes up, gasping. She looks to the other witches, "First one, huh? Yes!" She gets up and takes a seat by Kyle.

"What was your personal hell like?" Kyle asks.

"My hell was that I'm not the Supreme..." Sam says, "Scary..."

Immediately after, Anna awakens, gasping, "Damn...my hell was burning down everything...houses...people..."

"Isn't that what you usually do?" Sam asks, annoying Anna.

Hours pass, and Angela wakes up. "Well...my hell was being beaten up repeatedly by masked men...like a gang robbery..." Sam looks at Angela weird, but brushes it off, and goes to play on her phone.

Five minutes were left on the hourglass, and Sara hadn't woken up. Angela bended down to her and whispered, "Well sweetie...you thought I was gonna die during the tests? Think again!"

"It'd be so funny if she woke up just now!" Anna cheers.

Time was finished. All the witches looked over to Sara, who still wasn't awake. Zoe looks to the hourglass, "Time's up...Sara has failed the test of Descensum and is eliminated from becoming the Supreme..." A second later, Sara's body disappears, turning into ashes. Anna looks upset, but shakes it off.

"Traditionally," Zoe starts, "Vitalum Vitalis is the final test, but before we get crazy and try to revive Lily...the remaining witches must perform Divination...and locate objects that Kyle has scattered around the Coven...Anna...you first."

Anna, who is given a bottle of stones, shakes it, and let them slide. She watches the stones fall into place. "Anna..." Zoe says, "Divine the location of the book, 'A Witch's Tale..."

Anna, confused, looks to the library, where everyone follows. Anna moves over to a large case filled with books. Anna closes her eyes, and feels her hand down the aisle. A moment later, she pulls a book out, and Zoe smiles, "You passed!" Anna smiles then head over to a seat.

Angela is handed the bottle of stones, and throws them onto a library table. "Angela...divine the location of...Sam's...pocketknife?!" Everyone looks to Sam, who looks tense and nervous. "Sam..." Zoe says, walking up to Sam, "Did you kill Lily...with your pocketknife?! If you did...then get out of this Coven...you killed your own kind...and that...is punishable by death!" Angela disappears from the library, telling Kyle that she's looking for the object.

"I...I..I...so what if I killed her? She wasn't gonna be the Supreme anyways...better get it done with now! She...she had to go, okay?!" Sam's voice is stopped after Queenie grabs a candle and whacks Sam in the head, knocking her out unconscious.

"Bitch a'int a Supreme..." Queenie quietly says, "Supremes don't kill their witches on a daily..."

Angela then arrives, holding a bloody pocketknife, "Got it...done 6 in a row, yaas hunty!" Zoe looks to Angela, "Well...only 2 candidates, huh? Let's go to the Garden, we all know what we're gonna do..."

In the Garden, Angela and Anna are seated by a dead Lily. Queenie starts, "The final is to revive Lily through Vitalum Vitalis...this will decide who the Supreme is. Start."

Anna decides to go first. She eyes Lily, and holds her hands to her. With all the power she could, Anna tries to bring life to a dead Lily. But, it didn't work. Lily was still dead. Anna sighs and takes a seat, "Congrats Angela...you'll be a good Supreme...I know it."

Angela looks to everyone, watching her. With her powers, Lily is awakened, gasping. Angela did it. She is the Supreme. Despite it, Angela fell to the ground, unconscious.

A few minutes later, Angela comes to her senses, eyeing herself in the living room, watching everyone look at her. Lily runs up to Angela and hugs her, "Congrats Angela...you deserve it!" Lily smiles at everyone, "So...now what?"

Angela looks around the room, then smiles at the still unconscious Sam, "I think I know what to do now..."

**...**

Sam woke up instantly, and moaned after realizing it was cold for some reason. She then fully came to her senses. She was tied up to something, everyone was looking at her from afar, with Angela in the middle of them. _SHIT!_

"Samantha Scrogger..." Angela begins, "The following are the crimes you have committed against the Coven...being a bitch...and killing your own kind..."

"But Cordelia killed Queenie!" Sam tries to argue, starting to cry.

"Yeah...but did Queenie kill anybody?!" Angela sarcastically says back. She raises her hand, and Sam is lit on fire. She screams for quite some time, but it soon dies out. Angela turns around, "Back to the Coven!" she yells.

And they headed home.

**...**

Three years have passed now that Angela was crowned Supreme. She stays at the Coven with Lily and Anna, who are part of the new Witch Council. She hears a doorbell ring. She opens it, and smiles happily at the sight. "Kyle...Zoe...Queenie...how ya doin'?!"

"Great! Got married over the summer!" Zoe screams, and squeals along with Angela. Kyle stands there, holding Zoe's hand.

"It's great that you've found happiness..." Angela says, " Queenie..you doing alright?"

Queenie smiles, "Yeah, still at college working for that degree...in whatever I'm doing..." Kyle chuckles, and the girls join in.

Angela lets Kyle, Queenie, and Zoe in, and they eye big banners everywhere congratulating the return. A big dinner was set up by Lily, and they all sat down happily, enjoying everything.

"So guys..." Anna starts, "How's life for everyone?"

Everyone agreed it was great. They kept chowing on food, enjoying the company.

Lily then asked a question, "So Angela...how about some words...you know...before we play some games?"

"Well..." Angela starts, "Not much really but...us witches...we been through a lot for a long time...so...life will move on...I mean..look at us! We've become better people and shit but...yeah...that's it!"

The party goes on, and you eye all the witches together, happily enjoying life.

**...**

**To those who have read every chapter of this fanfic...THANK YOU! It was nice to know that you liked it!**

**Also, I apologize that the last 2 chapters were so rushed and not good...but I really wanna start a new fanfic...I have a lot of ideas!**

**Anyways, thanks again!**


End file.
